


A LAST HOPE

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Leia's request, Han Solo tries to reach their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LAST HOPE

_"If you see our son, bring him home."_ Leia Organa Solo

 

 

 

"There he is...our son.  I don't even recognize him - clad in that black cape and mask.

 

Kylo Ren he calls himself now...walking across that catwalk.  I remember when he started to walk....uncertain, wobbly first steps...from Leia's outstretched arms to mine.....the

struggle on his little face, trying to keep his balance...our words of encouragement... _'You can do it...'_ and his smile the first time he made it without falling; oh....to embrace him like that again.

 

As he grew, his steps turned into running....as he'd barrel out to meet Chewie and me after we'd finished a run....running to show me the first tooth he lost....

to show a special present he'd received...the trophy he'd won playing hover ball.....and his excitement when he told us he wanted to become a Jedi like his Uncle Luke.

 

Will he come to me now...it's not only the years that separate us....will he even know and react to his real name.  Only one way to find out...... _BEN!"_


End file.
